ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mistaken
As morning broke out in the sky, Aaron and the knights woke up and discover only Angela stands watch. Angela: Morning, Aaron. Sleep well? Aaron: Yeah. Slept very well, thank you. *notices someones missing* Hey Angela, where's Reia? Megan: We haven't seen her since last night. Angela: Reia sensed a huge power not too far from here. I'm sure that-- - Reia took a hit and crashed near Angela and Aaron. The entire team came out of the cabin to check out what's going on. Angela: Reia, are you alright? - Angela helps Reia back on her feet. Reia: Thanks. Someone's heading for us. Get ready! - The fighter, who's fighting Reia, appears before the gang. Unlike Reia, the fighter looks completely different than Ratchet and Aaron has ever seen before. Aaron: Who is that? I've never seen that fighter before. Megan: I don't know. It's like, uh.. Reia? Reia, what's wrong? Reia: Seems like some of the Time Patrol members are lost because of the corruption across time.. ???: I see.. You're with them. Exiles and the misguided.. State your business here, quickly! Reia: I'm Reia. I'm misguided, like you. We don't have to fight. It's not my choice to make, at this point.. ???: What do you know of choice!? - The fighter launches one of her attacks, Majin Kamehameha, but Reia used her defense move, Counter Blast, to use the attack against her. The fighter was knocked back and completely misunderstand her. Reia: I warned you.. Tell us who you are, now!! ???: ..Sofia. I'm a Majin. Aaron: A Majin? I heard of it before, but the only one I've heard with that name was Majin Buu. Other than that, never heard of them before. - Reia leads Sofia a hand and gets her back up. Reia: What are you doing here? Sofia: The Supreme Kai of Time told all of us what happened, that you are taking the most dangerous quest ever existed. Reia: I know. Sofia: A Saiyan leads a small group to go with you, but we got scattered because of the corruption getting stronger. If you're going to find the person who did this, you're going to need my help. Aaron: Well, I guess we could use all the help we can get. If you help us, we'll return the favor and help you. Megan: Everyone deserves a chance to know another, and trust another. Aaron: Right. So, Sofia, what do you say? Want to help each other out? *holds out his hand* Ratchet: Hang on, Aaron. I want to know something. Sofia, right? We are on a quest to take back the Lonely Mountain from-- Sofia: Smaug, I know. Listen, Reia.. This corruption's going to be extremely tough. Which team do you serve under? Reia: More like helping for. I chose Ratchet because he can guide the misguided, he can right the wrong and most importantly, he respects us. Even you, Sofia. Kiva: yeah - Sofia was shocked by Reia's words and looks towards Ratchet. Sofia: Captain, I am requested to join your crusade. In turn, help me find my group. Do this, and your debt's repaid. Ratchet: There's no need for debt. I promise, we will find them. Sofia: Promise.. - Ratchet holds out his hand. Ratchet: Welcome to the Republic. - Both Sofia and Ratchet shook hands. Sofia: I am honored, Captain. Aaron: Wow, did you guys see that? Keith: Yeah, Sofia joined Ratchet's team. Jake M.: Well, that's a fine 'How do you do'. Knights: JAKE MATSUHIRO! Jake M.: *cringes* What? Aaron: Well, I can't say I'm not surprised. Megan: What do you mean? Aaron: Well, we're still getting to know them. So, it's reasonable that I'm not to be surprised at something like that. Jake M.: Yeah, I see your point. Aichi: *sees something pass by* Aaahh! Aaron: What's wrong, Aichi? Aichi: I just saw a tall man pass by. Reia: I knew it.. Beorn! - Gandalf appears before a tall man, with scruff like appearance, revealing himself, by Reia, as Beorn. Aaron: I don't get it.. That's Beorn? Gandalf: It is indeed. Jake M.: If that's Beorn, then what happened to the huge bear that chased us yesterday? Beorn: I am that bear. I also happen to live here. Gandalf: Beorn, we are in need of your assistance, in our quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain. Beorn: Not interested. - As Gandalf tries to reason with him, Beorn soon notices Reia and heads towards her. Beorn: You appear to know much about me. Reia: Yes, I also learned that this is your homeland, and that we entered your cabin by mistake to hide from you while you were the bear. Beorn: You, young lady, have my up-most respect, not only because of your fight with the young one called Sofia, but also that you followed the same scent, as I did on you. Reia: I am very honored, Beorn. We need your help to reclaim the Lonely Mountain, and defeat the Orcs that are probably trying to find us. Will you help? Gandalf: Beorn, it's very urgent. Beorn: I don't like Dwarves, but I hate Orcs even more. Ratchet: Wow.. Gurgi: Reia's amazing.. Reia: Thanks, Gurgi. Sasha: Aaron, I think you owe Reia an apology. Aaron: Yeah, your right Sasha. I better take care of it right away. *heads towards Reia* Reia: *notices* Aaron.. Aaron: *bows* You were right, Reia. We should've listened to you about someone living here, but we were scared and tired from our encounters that we didn't consider that a possibility. And for that, I speak for my team on saying that we're sorry for what we said. (Gomenizai) Knights: Gomenizai, Reia. We're sorry. Reia: It's alright, everyone. Besides, we were really tired from our scare last night. For that, I forgive you and the Knights. Aaron: *smiles* Domo Arigato Gozaimasta. Thank you very much. Beorn: Come everyone, I have something to show you and Reia. - The group follows Beorn to reveal as a suit of battle armor worn by Reia's ancestor - Bardock. Beorn: I want to give you this armor, once belonging to a Saiyan warrior. I believe you should have the honor of wearing it. - Reia suddenly has a flashback on her mind about her ancestor. Reia: Bardock.. Thanks, Beorn. I'm sure he'll be very proud. - The rest of the group, are amazed to see Reia have a momento of her ancestor, while Sofia only smiled because of their mission ahead. Reia: Do you mind guys wait outside for me? I'll try this armor out. Kiva, Kale, Caulifla- Want to help me put this on? Kiva: You bet. - Everyone went outside the cabin. Inside, Reia put on the armor, but it is having trouble with the chest piece. Reia: Kiva, give me a hand with this.. Caulifla: I didn't expect a Majin to help us out.. Reia: You may not know, but she is what's left of my previous partner long ago. Kiva: Bluu? Reia: Yeah. I can still sense it. Kale: Should we trust her? Reia: We have to. - The chest piece is on Reia, thanks to Kiva's help. Kiva looked at the mirror and sees Reia's new appearence. Kiva: Wow... Reia: How do I look, sis? Kiva: you look great - Meanwhile, outside of the house, Ratchet gets curious over Aaron's speaking, while talking to Reia. Ratchet: Say, Aaron.. What kind of language did you speak to Reia? It was all 'holy' like.. Aaron: Hmm? Oh, I was speaking Japanese. Some of our traveling allies come from Japan during the Sengoku Period, also known as the Samurai Warring States Era. - Reia steps outside and everyone stares out in shock when they see her. She was now in the same armor that Bardock wore long ago. Megan: Reia, you look so amazing! Aaron: I'm with Megan on this one. I really don't have anything to say about it. Sofia: Guess the Supreme Kai of Time is right about you. You truly are the Saiyan Warrior. Reia: Listen up, everyone. If we're going to continue our journey to Erabor, we need to go through Mirkwood Forest. Aaron: I see, Mirkwood Forest... If we're going to goo through there, we need to put the past and our differences behind and work together. - Reia nodded and the gang follows Gandalf's lead to the edge of Mirkwood as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes